The Magic Dragon Slayer
by EpitaphEater
Summary: Right as Phantom Lord is about to shoot the Jupiter cannon at Fairy Tail. A young boy shows up threw some blue circle. How did he do that and why is he even here? (not my best summary)
1. Chapter 1

**(As I am typing this rewrite I am for some reason thinking of WendyxYugo. Heeeeeelp meeeeeeeeeee.)** A young boy, who appeared to be twelve years of age was walking threw the town of Magnolia. He had medium length sandy colored hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a rather odd looking hat, which was blue with yellow stitches on the ears. His shirt was a long, sleeveless shirt with a white rope belt and blue pants with yellow stitching near the bottom and blue, sandal-like shoes that cover his toes but have no back. He also had on him a small bag he carried on his back.

With him was a little cat, that was standing on two legs and walking at his side. The cat had mostly white fur except for the blue fur on it's belly, and surrounding it's mouth as well. Lastly had blue fur surrounding its eyes. It's eyes just black pupils. Though instead of looking like a cat at the moment, it had transformed into a little small white bird and was inside of his pocket on the front of his clothing. "Come on Adamaï, I know you're not that tired," the boy said to his, now little, friend.

Rolling his eyes, Adamaï said, "You're one to talk, you had me fly us the rest of the way here from the last town. I'm worn out. Why don't you just do it since you can fly as well Yugo." "Hey I only use that if I need to, that and I don't people looking at me like I'm strange," said Yugo. Adamaï just rolled his eyes, going back into the pocket.

Yugo kept on walking till he reached his destination, the Fairy Tail guild hall, though what he saw upon arriving greatly surprised him. The building was beaten fairly well, several metal poles sticking out from it. As he went to enter the building, Yugo heard a lot of voices from behind the place.

Summoning a portal, he jumped through it, reappearing behind the place near a large group of people. He saw a women in armor, about to take a large blast of energy from something. Right as it was about to hit, Yugo opened up a large enough portal in front of the women. This greatly surprised everyone, even the people that launched it. The blast disappeared in the portal before another opened up, sending it right back to where it came from.

As it made contact with the cannon it was shot out of, a large explosion was heard, damaging the cannon beyond repair from the look of it once the smoke cleared away. Another portal, smaller than the last one, appeared in front of the women, and out of it came a boy that she had never seen before. "So what exactly is going on here?" The boy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

In the middle of nowhere, a large clock shaped structure was standing on multiple legs. Inside it, floating in the air as he was looking at several circular screens. He appeared to look rather robotic given his appearance, but he spoke just fine. Looking back through the video his machines recorded of his last fight, he couldn't help but feel he missed something. Getting to the part of the fight where the dragon, Grougaloragran, had teleported something away in a large blue sphere.

Zooming in his eyes widened at seeing such a young boy with a much smaller, little blue and white cat. "Hmmm, if I can find out where he sent them, I could track them done and MAKE them tell me what the dragon went. It had to have told them something after all." He said to himself as the machines in front of him went away.

Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail, as the smoke was now clearing, the guild hall of Phantom Lord was still standing, but the canon it had was destroyed from taking its own attack. Inside of the building, Jose, the guild master of Phantom Lord, was ordering his men around. "Just who the heck is that little brat? Is he the one who sent Jupiter's attack back at us?

One of the Phantom lord members said to Jose, "Sir, Totamaru was caught in the blast from jupiter. He's alive, barely and unconscious." Jose sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Start the Abyss Break right away."

Outside of Phantom's guild hall, Fairy Tail was still in shock at what happened, Jupiter simply being sent right back at them. "You guys okay?" They snapped out of there shock, looking now at the boy that was in front of Erza.

He had medium length sandy colored hair and brown eyes. His attire consisted of a rather odd looking hat, which was blue with yellow stitches on the ears. His shirt was a long, sleeveless shirt with a white rope belt and blue pants with yellow stitching near the bottom and blue, sandal-like shoes that cover his toes but have no back.

Erza was the first to really speak. "Were you the one who did that?" She asked, looking down at him. He simply smiled, nodding his head.

"Yep I did. My name is Yugo. I came here to join Fairy Tail, but I can see that will have to wait at the moment." Before Erza could question him further, he jumped straight off the cliff side, surprising those there. Only for a blue portal, smaller than the one they saw earlier, appear and the boy came out of the top of it. He kept throwing portals from his hands, using them to get to Phantom's base.

One of the members, Gray Fullbuster, crossed his arms, smirking as he saw the kid go off to fight Phantom. "Wow, he is so like you Natsu." "HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Natsu yelled at Gray, who rolled his eyes. Happy landed on Natsu's shoulder, poking his face. "Hey Natsu, something seemed a bit familiar about that kid. He seemed kind of like you in a way."

"Come on why you saying that to Happy?" he asked. Though Happy was right about one thing, something about that boy, Yugo he think he said his name was, seemed familiar. "Wait is he another one?" Natsu said aloud.

Currently Yugo had gotten onto the Phantom Lord base, just as it started to transform into what looked like a robot. "Yugo what the heck is going on?!" Adamaï said as the shaking got him to wake up. He flew out of Yugo's pocket, seeing a building transform. "Trouble just seems to find you doesn't it?" "Hey, not all the time." Adamaï rolled his eyes at Yugo's comment. Opening another portal, Yugo jumped into it, Adamaï following behind him.

Unfortunately, Yugo had teleported right into the base where some of the members were. Without a word the members started to attack Yugo. he used his portals to get some distance away from them. Unfortunately he got backed into a wall doing so. "Nowhere to run kid." One of them said to him.

He smirked as a magic circle appeared in front of him, taking a breath. "Magic Dragon's Roar!" As soon as that was said, a large amount of blue fire shot out, developing all the Phantom Lord members in the room, and through the opposite wall.

 **(Next is Gajeel vs Yugo, maybe with Gajeel fighting Natsu to)**


	3. Chapter 3

After Yugo's little fight against some of Phantom's members, he stated to wander around the place, not really sure of where to go. "Where the heck is the master of this place?" Said Yugo. Adamaï was a little ball shaped bird at the moment, flying near Yugo as they walked through the place. "I think it's better that we don't run into anyone," said Adamaï, "You just had to go and get involved in yet another crazy situation. Though it isn't as bad as the time with that Cait Shelter mage."

Yugo was about to reply when he sensed something coming at them from the left. Grabbing Adamaï he went through a quick portal, dodging what appeared to be a breath attack with trace bits of metal in it. It had blown a rather large hole in the wall that they walked by.

"Well that's surprising. Guess you might be a little fun. Gi Hi Hi Hi." Someone said, laughing. Out of the hole in the wall stepped through a guy wearing a shabby, black, sleeveless tunic with studded edges, a studded belt around his waist, loose, beige pants tucked inside studded black boots, and a pair of studded brown gloves paired with similarly studded wristbands. He also sported a distinctive wing-like ornament, seemingly made of feathers, jutting upwards, over his right shoulder, attached to his tunic by a large stud

He had long spiky black hair, and red eyes as well. Yugo was a bit intimidated by the guys appearance. Though compared to "that man." he wasn't as creepy. "I take it you're a Dragon Slayer as well?" He asked once he appeared in front of him.

The man simply smirked, saying. "You got that right. I'm the Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel." "That's so cool!" "What?" Gajeel said out of surprise.

"First a Sky Dragon Slayer, now an Iron Dragon Slayer. Wonder how many other Dragon Slayers there are." Yugo said to himself, visibly annoying Gajeel who was annoyed with being ignored. Gajeel pulled his arm back, before throwing a punch. That's when his arm turned into an iron club, flying towards Yugo. Yugo saw this, simply opening a portal in front of him, the club going through it.

The next thing Gajeel saw was his own attack hitting him on the right side of his face. Stopping his own attack before he was hurt more. His hand turned back to normal, glaring at the little boy. "I know I should be going to find that Lucy girl, but you're getting on my nerves kid."

Immediately, Gajeel's arm changed shape again, this time turning into what looked like a sword. "Adamaï," said Yugo.

Adamaï showed up, turning into a little blue and white cat, still flying next to Yugo. Out of Yugo's back, Adamaï pulled out a small glowing blue lacrima. Yugo took the Lacrima, shattering it in his hand before swallowing the magic that was inside of it. "Well now we're down to three of those Yugo. Better make it count." said Adamaï, flying higher up in the room.

Yugo started to have a blue aura around his body, his eyes were glowing blue as well. Then a blue see-through shield appeared on his right hand, while a long blue stick appeared in his left hand.

The two Dragon Slayers stayed still, glaring at the other. Then they jumped at the other. Gajeel brought his sword down, Yugo stopping it with his shield, trying to slash at Gajeel, who jumped up out of the way, turning his other arm into a club.

As the club came down on Yugo, he opened another portal, sending it back at Gajeel, who ducked out of the way of his own attack. While he was distracted, Gajeel kneed him in the gut before grabbing him by the head, throwing him through the hole he made a bit ago.

Before he hit a wall, Yugo used a portal, appearing above Gajeel. Taking a breath, he used Magic Dragon's Roar right above the Iron Dragon Slayer. Landing on the ground, Yugo was panting as a large cloud of smoke had been whipped up from his attack.

Once the smoke cleared, Gajee was standing up still. But one thing was different. His skin was now replaced with what looked like scales, grinning at Yugo. "You almost had me there with that last attack kid. To bad for you my Iron Dragon Scales increase my defense."

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel yelled, using a similar attack to Yugo's Roar, except metal based.

Instead of using his own Roar attack. Yugo summoned two portals, overlapping them in front of him. Then an energy attack was shot out of the portals, going through Gajeel's own attack, hitting him in the chest, sending him through several walls.

From all the holes in the walls he went through, he sent out another Iron Dragon's Club, going straight for Yugo, who just jumped out of the way. Smirking, several other ones came off the one club, hitting Yugo, sending him up a level.

 **(haha cutting it short here. wait for the next half!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Elsewhere in Phantom's giant. Erza Scarlet and Natsu Dragneel were currently fighting Phantom's guild master, Jose Porla. She was currently in her Black Wing armor. Natsu was more worn out of the two of them having gotten to Aria before Jose showed up, almost losing that fight before Erza stepped in. "Don't you two think this has gone on long enough? By now Lucy Heartfilia is most likely back here as we speak." Jose said just as the room started to shake.

Then part of the floor was destroyed from below, and out from it came Gajeel, flying up into the ceiling of the room. "That little brat." He groaned out, landing on the floor as he fell to it.

Seeing Gajeel still there, Jose was a little displeased at this. "I thought I told you to go get Lucy Heartfilia." Gajeel, looking really annoyed at the moment rolled his eyes, saying. "I sent a few guys after her. I was about to go with them but I ran into a little pest."

Just as Gajeel said that, a blue portal appeared, and out of it came the boy Jose saw send the Jupiter Canon's attack back at them. "Well isn't this a treat," said Jose, "Two of Fairy Tail's best mages and some little boy that sent Jupiter's attack back at it's source. Just what are you even doing here you brat."

Yugo looked a bit confused at why Jose had asked that. "Well I'm here to stop you of course. You did almost kill pretty much the entire town of Magnolia before I sent that blast back at you," he said," and delayed me joining Fairy Tail like I wanted to."

The second those words left Yugo's mouth, Jose sent out a dark beam of magic right at him. He simply opened up a portal, and another right behind Jose as it went through the portal and almost hit Jose, but he dodged his own attack just before it hit him.

Appearing right behind Yugo, Jose gathered dark energy around his right hand, swinging it in front of him in an arc, a magic circle appearing, sending out a large beam of dark magic point blank at Yugo from behind.

Turning around, Yugo put the shield he had up, blocking the attack but was sent flying across the room. Opening up a portal he went through it, closing it the second he was through, appearing just above Jose, throwing his shield at him. Batting the shield away, Yugo then grabbed it quickly swinging his sword at Jose who stopped it with his right hand covered in magic.

"Heh that was pretty impressive for someone so young. Just what sort of magic do you use boy?" The older wizard saint asked. "Well portal magic if that isn't obvious enough," said Yugo. "and this"

Taking a deep breath, a large blue magic circle appeared in front of Yugo, surprising almost everyone in the room except for Gajeel, as the two were fighting a bit ago. "Magic Dragon's Roar!" Upon saying that, azure flames flew from the circle, straight at Jose. Using the same attack, his and Yugo's attacks collided, whipping up a lot of smoke as the two attacks collided.

Once the smoke cleared, Yugo was panting, down on one knee, his shield and sword were gone now, looking rather exhausted. "D-Dangit. It r-ran out." "Yugo!" Hearing the familiar voice, he smiled, looking up as a white and blue cat, that was flying, came down in front of Yugo.

"Yugo you alright?" The cat asked. Yugo smiled, nodding. "Yeah just exhausted. The crystal wore off now to so I'm now long able to use a few abilities." "Well long as you're alright that's all that matters." The cat said as it fly near Yugo's head.

Natsu and Erza's eyes widened at seeing the cat with the young boy, realizing that it looked an awful lot like happy. Though they were quickly put those thoughts in the back of their minds as Gajeel attacked the two.

"Natsu I'll leave Gajeel to you. I'm going to help him with Jose." "Got it Erza." He said as Erza ran over to Yugo. Just as Erza left, Gajeel came at Natsu with his Iron Dragon Sword, swinging it at him, but he managed to dodge it each time, jumping away from Gajeel.

"Heh, you're not too bad so far salamander. That other kid was a bit more impressive though. He's younger than us yet he was giving me one heck of a fight. Let's see if you can do better!"

As that was said, Gajeel's sword went away, and now was doing a roar attack, as did Natsu. "Iron Dragon's.." "Fire Dragon's…" "ROAR!" The two dragon slayers said at the same time, there attacks heading right at the other. What they saw in the middle though, two separate portals appeared, taking both attacks into them, and then two portals appeared above Gajeel, taking his own attack plus Natsus'.

Getting up Gajeel glared over at Yugo who was smirking. Once he was up Gajeel charged straight at Yugo, but he didn't move. The reason why was know to Gajeel when he was hit away by a large white, rocky fist. Natsu was surprised by what hit Gajeel as well.

Not what it was but what had turned into it. The cat that resembled Happy a bit had transformed into some large rock monster. It was mostly white with it's eyes having blue circles around them and had blue lips.

"The heck that cat just transformed!?" He yelled out, pointing at the, now, rock creature. It simply rolled it's eyes."You can stop calling me a cat you know. The name is Adamaï, and behind you."

Natsu turned around just in time as Gajeel punched him in his arm while he was in his Iron Dragon Scales, sending Natsu flying across the room from the punch he took.

Meanwhile with Yugo and Erza, she was fending off Phantom's master as Yugo was catching his breath, helping her every now and then though with his portals.

Rushing Jose, she slashed at him in a cross pattern, but he easily got out of the way as she got close to him. Appearing behind her, he simply flicked his finger, sending her flying into the nearby wall, causing a large dent to appear in it.

As the Wizard Saint and S Class Wizard were fighting, Gajeel and Natsu were going all out against the other. The two dragon slayers seemed to be exhausted. Gajeel from chasing Yugo around and Natsu from helping Erza against Jose a bit ago along with fighting Aria before that.

Yugo pulled out another of the lacrima he used earlier. Knowing he would only have two left. Breaking it like before he felt his magic come back to him. "This is really going to hurt later."

Just then his sword and shield he had a few minutes ago came back, his body having a blue glow to it. Standing back up, he went straight at Jose as Adamaï was helping Natsu.

A purple magic circle appearing in front of Jose, he sent out a blast of magic straight for Erza. She was about to dodge it when a blue portal opened up, taking the attack into it and was fired back at Jose, sending him flying from taking his own attack.

Hearing a loud roar, which sounded kind of like Natsu, the two turned and saw that he had just beat Gajeel through the wall, and Adamaï was looking rather tired as well. " _He really needs to work on his stamina in that form_." Thought Yugo.

( **Aaaand my mind went blank** )


	5. Chapter 5

Jumping through a portal, Yugo appeared behind Gajeel, kicking him in the back and sending him to Natsu. As Gajeel stumbled, Natsu uppercut him in the jaw, but he simply grabbed a hold of Natsu, headbutting him, doing it even harder with his scales in use currently.

Groaning, Natsu's hands lit on fire, punching Gajeel in the chest hard enough to get him back a few feet.

"Geez. I could deal with salamander on my own, but with the other runt here this is a bit much." Gajeel said, ducking as Natsu tried to kick him in the head, Grabbing Natsu's leg, he threw him into Yugo who was just about to hit him, sending the two dragon slayers into a nearby wall.

Just then, a loud crash was heard, turning around, he saw that Jose had just done something to the so called Titania. When the dust cleared she was barely conscious as she struggled to even sit up, having been planted into the floor of the room hard enough to send a series of large cracks in it.

Sighing, Jose turned to face him. "Go get that brat and bring her back here right now Gajeel." Rolling his eyes, he started to leave, only for Natsu to come back, tackling him. The two went down a floor or two from what Jose could hear as they fell through a hole on the ground in the room. "Well that's two taken care of I suppose," said Jose, "Now for the younger one."

Saying that, Jose easily dodged one of Yugo's magic attacks as it went right by him. Turning around, he saw Yugo standing as he got out of the wall he had been thrown into with Natsu. "Dead Wave!" Jose extends his right arm sideways and generates several of his ghosts around it, which start circling it in spirals. Shaping the ghosts into a destructive wave of dark magic sending it right at Yugo.

Holding up his shield, Yugo was having a hard time blocking the attack as it hit his shield. Opening a portal, Yugo let the attack push him back into it, disappearing with it as a explosion went off.

Jose smiled as he heard his attack hit, but something felt off. Hearing the sound of something appearing, he turned around, only to see Yugo on the ground on one of his knees, panting, clearly exhausted from having fought Gajeel for so long. Jose couldn't help but start to laugh, smiling down at Yugo. "Well this is certainly a treat. I get to finish of the little brat who destroyed the Jupiter Cannon!"

Just as he was about to attack Yugo, a odd sound caught both of their attentions as no standing between them was someone that resembled a robot greatly, and he was floating between the two of them off the floor a bit.

The most notable parts on the robot were his glowing blue eyes and the large hole on his chest that glowed blue as well. Looking at the rest of him though he seemed to be human, but not much, or at all anymore.

"What is this?." Jose said, "Another one of Makarov's "children"?" Saying that with a bit of venom in his voice, the robot simply chuckled, holding his hands behind him. "No wizard saint. I was merely in the area, collecting large sources of magic when I found something interesting." Yugo glared at the new arrival as he turned to face him. "Well if it isn't the little dragon slayer," he said, "I am Nox."

Jose just stared at Nox, feeling as if he had heard of that name somewhere before. His eyes widening when he remembered. The council had sent a notice out to every guild about a crazed mage stealing massive amounts of magic lately. So much so that some areas decayed into nothing.

Seeing as how Nox was busy talking with the young dragon slayer, Jose charged magic into his right hand, swinging it in an arc in front of him, sending out a blast of magic right at Nox. Without even turning to see, Nox simply disappeared and reappeared in front of Jose.

Holding out both of his hands Nox but both on each side of Jose's head. Before he could even do anything he felt his magic start to be drained from him, his eyes widening as he felt weaker in a matter of seconds. His hair turned completely white as well.

Once Nox was done, Jose fell down onto his knees, looking up at Nox, feeling pretty scared as he could barely feel any of his magic left at all.

"Mmm it isn't that great but it will cover what I used to get here." Nox said, turning back to face Yugo. Floating over, he reached down picking Yugo up by his collar, pulling him close to his face. "Now boy, tell me where Grougaloragran is."

Yugo was surprised the guy knew his dragon's name, but couldn't fathom how. Then a memory flashed through Yugo's head, remembering that Grougaloragran was fighting someone before him and Adamaï were sent away.

"I don't know," said Yugo, " What I do know is you're the reason he's gone now!" Saying that, Yugo kicked Nox in the chest, getting him to let his grip go, falling to the floor. Groaning as he hit the floor, Yugo could only manage to stay up at this point, exhausted from using so much magic in a day, and with his reserves nearly used up, he wasn't sure about taking a third, he'd probably have to go to the hospital after taking a third one.

"Why you brat." Nox said as he picked Yugo up, throwing him against a nearby wall. Extending out his right arm a sword appeared using requip magic. The sword appeared to be a rather large clock hand. Floating over to the still unconscious Erza, he held the point of the sword to the throat."If you don't tell me soon the redhead here will be skewered through the throat"

As Yugo was about to respond, both of them stopped what they were doing, turning to look up as a bright light blinded the both of them, a rather short old man in a white coat showed up now, looking beyond angry at what he was seeing.

"Nox." "Ah if it isn't Makarov." Nox said, smiling if he could at seeing another wizard saint already. He did wonder why he wasn't in this little battle sooner since his members seemed to be fighting Jose for awhile now. "Both your guilds have certainly caused a large amount of damage to the other; I can only imagine how much trouble to two will be in since all this is over now."

Makarov shook his head no in response, glaring at Nox. "It may be over with Phantom, but you're here trying to kill one of my children." At saying that, Makarov started to prepare a spell, surprising Nox at how much seemed to be focused on the spell.

"The boy didn't answer my question, so I'm simply taking drastic measures. I need to find as much magic I can, even if I have to take it from people if I must." Makarov now had a ball of light between his hands, slamming his hands together, activating the spell.

Looking through a hole in the ceiling, he clearly was able to see a large magic circle with the fairy tail symbol on it. "My, my, you're resorting to that little trick I see. One of Fairy Tail's three spells." As he was addressing the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Yugo used what magic he had left, getting Erza out of there and anyone else in the room, teleporting to the remains of the guild hall, only to pass out once he got there.


	6. Chapter 6

As the light of Fairy Law died down, revealing the remains of Phantom's giant, Nox was still standing, with just a few small cracks on his armor and one on his face. Nox appeared to be glaring at Makarov if his limited facial expression was any give away as his eyes weren't a complete circle right now, slightly slanted as he stared at the old wizard.

Sighing, Nox brushed off himself. "Hmm well that was certainly interesting, surprised that did as much damage as it had done to my person," Said Nox. Makarov was just staring at him with wide eyes. How had Nox taken Fairy Law as he had and was still standing? Quickly breaking from his thoughts, Makarov grew in size, surprisingly the older mage a bit before he teleported a distance away.

"Sorry to keep this short but I really must be going now," said Nox, "Since I do have what I came for, and from one of the Wizard Saints no less." As he finished he laughed for a second, holding in his right hand a large container with a glowing white substance inside of it, flickering to black and purple every now and then.

Now that Makarov could tell, he could no longer sense any kind of magic coming from Jose, staring right at the object that Nox now was holding. Realising what he was holding, his eyes went wide. "How in the world did you take that." Asking in anger, Makarov went to grab for Nox, only for him to disappear again. When he didn't show up again, Makarov could tell he had already left the area.

Meanwhile, back at Nox's base, which with some cloaking magic he had managed to put together with the technology he had at his disposal, even with how old his place was. No one really sold stuff to you when you're a few centuries old and looked like a mummy. Floating over to where he kept the Eliacube.

Taking the container he held, holding it in his right hand still, Nox touched it to the artifact, watching as it absorbed the magic that was contained inside of it. After a minute all the magic was absorbed, the container turning to dust and disappearing.

Looking down at the meter on the machine, it went up to four sixths of the way up now. Sighing, Nox flew over to his control room, holding out a hand, several mechanical arms, grabbed a large circular glass and brought them down, showing different parts of the fight with Phantom Lord when Yugo had fought. Watching the young dragon slayer as he fought off member of Phantom to fighting Jose as well. Looking away the arms went away then, resting himself down on a long metal slab.

"Hm, well I finally found the young wizard, now to take his magic container or not. At least this time when I took it from Jose, I didn't lose the magic like before or the subject exploded." Nox said, sighing as he recalled the first few times he had tried. "Well I might have crippled Jose greatly, preventing him from ever using magic again but it brought me closer to my goal."

As that was said, a arm, bringing with it a large glass circle, showing off pictures of people and dragons, looking through them to find any clue about the last dragon he had encountered.

 **(Just a little something while I try to think of what to do. I'll take suggestions.)**


End file.
